cncfandomcom-20200223-history
North Carolina Badlands (mission)
The skirmish in the North Carolina Badlands is GDI's prologue mission in Tiberium Wars, where the Commander is sent to investigate Nod activity in the region. Background Satellite intelligence pointed to a suspicious level of activity in the North Carolina Badlands - heat output, troop movements etc. Furthermore, a delivery truck turned up at the zone security border but the driver blew himself and the vehicle up before it could be searched. InOps, concerned that the Brotherhood of Nod may be setting up a base there, sent a GDI Commander that just arrived Blue Zone B-2 to investigate and report back as soon as possible. An abandoned GDI training facility was located nearby and remotely activated for the Commander. Walkthrough This is a very simple mission. Follow the instructions and there should be no problems completing it. Use the provided elite rifleman squads (who are glad to be off patrol duty for once!) to eliminate militants camping in the abandoned base. It will be activated remotely and shortly an MCV will arrive. You will be ordered to construct a barracks. Do so and train several rifleman infantry squads, three will not be sufficient. Once you build them, fanatics will blow up your power plant. It's scripted and they're invincible, so just move your men out of harm's way. Rebuild the power plant when prompted. Once it is built, repair the command post to restore the base to full functionality. Once the repairs start, the battlefield will expand and a Nod outpost will become visible. If you have six rifleman squads, you should be able to eliminate the enemy forces without much of a problem. Build a watchtower regardless, to meet the secondary objective. You will receive missile squads to help you in your progress. Use them to support your attack. Once the outpost is destroyed, you will receive additional reinforcements in the form of 2 engineers. Take your time and build up an attack force, capturing the Nod buildings in the meantime. When you're confident you have enough soldiers (should be around 6-10 squads of infantry of both types as well as a spare engineer or two), capture the bridge. The battlefield will be expanded again and you'll be able to attack the Nod base and capture the Tiberium spike. When you engage enemy forces, you'll be given an order to construct an airfield in order to receive Orca attack aircraft. Do so. You'll receive two A-15 Orcas. Use them for strafing runs against the enemy base. After they take a certain amount of damage, they will erect SAM turrets, prompting Lieutenant James to give you access to the ion cannon to level the base. Doing so ends the mission. Aftermath It became clear that Nod was preparing for a major offensive, unfortunately General Granger could not notify his superiors as all of them were onboard the Philadelphia attending the energy summit. News just came through that Goddard Space Center was attacked, and Nod had taken out GDI's A-SAT defense system, rendering all anit-missile capabilities offline. Both Granger and Lt. Telfair realised that the Philadelphia had suddenly become vulnerable to attack... Notes It is entirely possible to finish the mission without using the ion cannon by using masses of infantry to destroy enemy vehicles and structures. It is hard, due to the fact that the enemy vehicles and structures have been toughened up for the mission, but certainly not impossible. Interestingly, capturing an enemy war factory, construction yard or Hand of Nod will skip to the last objective: destroy the base with an ion cannon. Video Links http://youtu.be/3uhgfoip6KA Let's Play YouTube Videos File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_01._Campaign_Introduction_02|Briefing File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_02._Goddard_is_Hit|Mission end cinematic Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Missions